The Tom In The Iceberg
Prolouge - Oceanpaw Water. Earth. Fire. And Air. My grandmother, Mistwhisker used to tell me stories about the old moons, a time of peace, when the Avatar, the bridge between our world and StarClan, kept balance between the four Clans. WaterClan, EarthClan, FireClan, and AirClan. But that all changed, when FireClan attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four powers could stop him. The Avatar alone had the power to Waterbend, Earthbend, Firebend, and Airbend. But when the Clans needed him most, he vanished. Four-Hundred seasons have past and the war still rages on and FireClan is nearly reaching victory. About twenty-four moons ago, my father, Icestar, leader of Southern WaterClan, my home, left with his deputy Hailstorm and the toms of the Clan left for EarthClan far away across the ocean, to fight FireClan, leaving me and my brother, Tigerpaw to take care of our Clan. Some believe that the Avatar was never reincarnated in AirClan and that the Avatar Cycle was broken. But I never lost hope. I still believe that somehow, somewhere, the Avatar is still out there, and will return to save the world. Chapter 1 Down south, in the frigid South Pole, was were Southern WaterClan lived. As far as the eye could see, there were glaciers and icebergs everywhere. And in the water, on a floating piece of ice, there were two cats, a dark brown tabby tom, and a blue she-cat. They were hunting fish for the Clan. The tom was looking at the silloette of a small fish in the water. "It's not getting away this time. You'll see. Just watch and learn, Oceanpaw. I'll show you how a real warrior catches a fish!" Oceanpaw sighed and looked in the water. She saw the silloette of another fish. She lifted a paw in the air timidly. She lifted it farther and a bubble rose from the water with the fish in the bubble. "Tigerpaw! Look!" Oceanpaw exclaimed. "Shh! You'll scare the fish!" Tigerpaw meowed slyly. "Hehe, I can already taste it." "But Tigerpaw! I caught one! Just turn around and look!" Oceanpaw waved her paws, moving the fish bubble above her brother's head. Tigerpaw rose his paw in the air, popping the fish bubble, and the water fell on him, soaking him. "Hey! It got away!" Oceanpaw growled. "So did my fish! Why is it when you ''play with magic water, ''I'm ''always the one to get wet?!" Tigerpaw hissed. "It's not magic! It's called bending. And it's a--" "Yeah, yeah, a sacred art of our Clan. I'm just saying is that if I had weird powers, I'd keep them to myself." Tigerpaw went back to looking for fish. Oceanpaw rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm weird? I'm not the one who looks at his relection in the water and snarls at it!" Oceanpaw purred. Tigerpaw looked at his sister guiltily. All of a sudden, the ice jerked. Tigerpaw and Oceanpaw were stuck in a current. They tried to paddle the ice with their paws, but it was going to fast. "Go left! Go left!" Oceanpaw cried, but it was too late. Their small piece of ice was crush between two bigger pieces, leaving Tigerpaw and Oceanpaw in the middle of nowhere. Chapter 2 Tigerpaw and Oceanpaw were unharmed, but they were pretty upset. They were sitting on the ice, arguing. "You call that left?" Oceanpaw hissed. "You don't like my steering? Well maybe you should've ''waterbended ''us out of here." Tigerpaw imitated Oceanpaw's paw movements in the air. Oh! So it's my fault?" Oceanpaw stood up and spat at her brother. "I knew I should've left you home! Leave it to a ''she-cat to mess things up!" Oceanpaw started shaking in fury. "You are the most sexist, immature, birdbrained--ugh! I'm embarressed to be related to you!" Oceanpaw waved her paws in the air, the water behind her rose out of the ocean and it cut through the iceberg behind them. Tigerpaw jolted up, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Uh...Oceanpaw--" Tigerpaw mewed. "Ever since Seastorm died, I've done everthing for you!" Oceanpaw hissed, the iceberg breaking even more. "Oceanpaw!" Tigerpaw backed away quickly. "I even change your bedding! Do you have any idea how that smells? Well let me tell you something! Not fun!" The iceberg was about to break. "Oceanpaw! Calm down!"'' Tigerpaw cried. "No! That's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, ''you're on your own!" The iceberg split into severaly pieces. They sunk into the ocean, creating huge waves that tossed the apprentices' small ice block back, soaking them and leaving them even more stranded thean they were before. "Ok. Now you're are officially a freak." Tigerpaw mumbled. Oceanpaw stared at the space where the iceberg once stood. "You mean...I did that?" Oceanpaw's eyes sparked in awe. "Yep. Congratulations." Tigerpaw mewed. All of a sudden, the water in front of them started to glow a bright, blinding blue. Then, a giant iceberg two times bigger than the one Oceanpaw broke floated to the top of the water. Oceanpaw and Tigerpaw looked at the stunning iceberg, speechless. Oceanpaw took a step closer to the iceberg and saw the sillohette of a cat with a glowing stripe running down its back and reaching to its forehead, legs, paws and tail. Above the cat was some large, unidentible creature. Then, all of a sudden, the cat opened its eyes and the apprentices took a step back in surprise. Oceanpaw opened her eyes wide. "He's alive! We have to help!" Oceanpaw picked up a large stick in her mouth and ran towards the cat, jumping on small blocks of ice, with her brother reluctantly chasing after her. "Oceanpaw! Stop! We don't know what that thing is!" Tigerpaw jumped on the blocks of ice after his sister. Oceanpaw reached the iceberg and started clubbing it with her stick. She continued this for a few moments when she finally broke through the ice and a large blow of snow pelted Oceanpaw and her brother back. The hole Oceanpaw made worked, and the iceberg split in half, releasing a giant beam of vertical light that could be seen by anyone for miles. Chapter 3 In the middle of the South Pole, on top of a huge floating piece of ice, there were several cats sitting on it. The leader, a black tom, was standing at the front of the ice, his gold eyes narrowed, fixed on the route ahead. Sitting behind him was an elderly gray tom. All of a sudden, a huge light of beam rose up from the water in the distance. The tom jumped back in shock. "Thunderclaw! Did you see that? Do you realize what this means?" the tom meowed to the gray tom. "I won't be able to finish my fish?'' Thunderclaw held a small fish in between his paws and took a big bite of it. "It means my search is finally coming to an end. Only a force bigger than ourselves could have made that light! It has to be him!" "Or, it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Wildfire. I don't want you to get your hopes up and have them destroyed when you find nothing." Thunderclaw meowed. "Now, why don't you sit. I'll share my fish with you. After all, that's what kin do. The uncle shares his prey with his nephew." "I don't need any prey! I need to capture the Avatar!" Wildfire hissed. "Warriors! Set a course for the light!" Thunderclaw sighed and continued eating his fish.